


M

by theredheadinadress



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadinadress/pseuds/theredheadinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene accidentally on purpose lets slip to Sherlock a piece of information concerning the nature of her association with none other than Mary Morstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M

**Author's Note:**

> This was merely intended to be a short Tumblr text post but I've reached my post limit today and won't be able to post it until morning. Thus, voila! Set after The Sign of Three, before His Last Vow during one of Irene's visits to Baker Street.

“You slept with her didn’t you?” 

Sherlock muses from his armchair. He’s referring to Mary.

Earlier that morning, when he’d mentioned Mary in passion, Irene had accidentally let slip she knew Mary Watson née Morstan in a more intimate manner than just being merely acquaintances. Ever since, Sherlock had been contemplating what had possibly transpired between the two woman. Irene had distracted him once but there was only so long they could have sex before his mind brought itself back to the knew piece of information he’d been supplied with. 

Irene’s standing in from of the bookshelf for something to read and dressed in his dressing gown when she hears him. She smirks at his conclusion and turns to face him. It was no accident that she let slip that particular piece of information in their conversation that morning.

“Whatever makes you think that?” She asks innocently before strutting towards him.

“It is rather your style is it not?”

“John would have a field day if he heard your theory. He’d never believe it.”

“And yet you did, didn’t you?” The question is rhetorical, he knows he’s right.

Irene put her hands on either side of the arms of the chair, effectively trapping him. They’ve just had a shower, together, and her hair is still dripping wet, and she is yet to reapply her make-up. Despite this, she is quite frankly beautiful, a subjective word Sherlock would never admit to using out loud, but its true. She is The Woman, the beautiful, complex and mysterious Woman, whose secrets will never seize to amaze him. 

“Berlin 2006. One of the best I’ve ever had.” Irene says simply, answering the rest of his questions with a kiss. He reciprocates of course, he always does. 

But he pulls back a moment later.“One of the best _women_ you’ve ever had?” He stresses the word women.

Irene looks down at the man and laughs once more. “ _Ever_.” She stresses, knowing that it’ll dampen his ego. “She’s quite the biter.” She adds with an after thought.

Sherlock doesn’t know if she’s joking and she takes the opportunity to kiss him some more. Mary Morstan had been a fling, with Sherlock Holmes it was so much more.


End file.
